


we don't gotta hide this is what you like

by MintQueenJo



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintQueenJo/pseuds/MintQueenJo
Summary: Feyre knew the dress was doing its job, the short metallic silver fabric clung to her in all the right places, the asymmetrical neckline turned into an off the shoulder sleeve on one arm and left the other bare. The back plunged only stopping right before the curve of her ass. She let Mor pin her hair back over one shoulder and even dust her face and body with some shimmering powder.“Hello, Feyre Darling.” A warm finger slid down her exposed back as she stared at the family pictures in the hall off the right of the staircase.





	we don't gotta hide this is what you like

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Kinktober I picked: Deep-throating & Face-sitting
> 
> Obviously there's more than that in there and you may mix and match (I had to because there's some days I had all selected and days I really didn't want to do any of the options)
> 
> Title is from Better by Khalid

Feyre knew the dress was doing its job, the short metallic silver fabric clung to her in all the right places, the asymmetrical neckline turned into an off the shoulder sleeve on one arm and left the other bare. The back plunged only stopping right before the curve of her ass. She let Mor pin her hair back over one shoulder and even dust her face and body with some shimmering powder.

She felt that her lips were sticky from the gloss and her ears ached from the dangling crystal earrings that she was handed before leaving. Too overdressed for a normal house party, but it was Mor and her event wouldn’t be anything less than a “fashion show” of a party.

And it wasn’t anything less, she felt. Grey eyes assessed the lobby of the ‘house’ Mor shared with her cousin, and Feyre’s boyfriend, Rhysand. House was definately incorrect because when Rhys’ parents had died, not only did they leave him with their manor, they left him with enough money that he was fucking rich.

That knowledge alone got Feyre called a gold digging tramp by his gold digging tramp of an ex and by her own ex who just didn’t understand that just maybe not everyone would fawn over his own flashy car. Because while her ex came from money just like Rhys, she didn’t even know that Rhys and Mor had that much money. Their first year together Feyre knew Rhysand as the young man who sat with her on her kitchen floor in her shoddy apartment eating cup — ‘o’ — noodles with her as they did their homework. He would buy her groceries and help cook, and he kept a part time job, and he lived in his own shitty two bedroom with Azriel and Cassian.

So it was a shock when Feyre and her sisters were invited for Thanksgiving and actually saw the manor that Rhys never really stayed in — having preferred to stay on the couch in the apartment she thought he lived in — and it was at the moment from the look on his face as he saw her look that he knew he fucked up.

Feyre listened though, listen to why he didn’t want anyone outside of his circle to know he had money, people only saw the money, and she was hurt that he didn’t trust her with that information.

Feyre felt he made up for it wonderfully as he kneeled on the floor and pulled a thigh onto his shoulder.

“Hello, Feyre Darling.” A warm finger slid down her exposed back as she stared at the family pictures in the hall off the right of the staircase.

“Rhys,” she pressed into him, tilting her head back so he could place a kiss on her lips.

“Mmm, sticky.” He smiled as she did and they both laughed. “I in all honesty don’t know who half these people are. And I’ve missed you terribly.”

He had to have, she had to spend most of the summer out of town doing different tours of art galleries in the cities and in the neighboring small towns. Her agent, Viviane, thought it would help her set up her own. It was fun and a learning experience, but the late night phone calls and only hearing her boyfriend as he came on the other end of a phone call had her missing him more and more.

A spark went through her as Rhys pulled back, almost violet eyes raking up her bare legs to the hem of the dress that barely covered her ass. An eyebrow raised as he moved closer and was able to stare down the front, his eyes taking in the barely covered swell of her breasts. His hands pressed against the small of her back before sliding down to press his fingers into the dip under each cheek where they met her thighs.

“Feyre,” he groaned in her ear and she only kissed his adam’s apple, “you cruel wicked thing.”

Feyre started to walk backwards, she knew the way to his bedroom better than she knew the empty space that was to become her gallery. She didn’t care if Mor’s guests saw them leave, or Rhys grab he for that matter. Hell they only made it halfway down the hall before he squatted down enough to properly grab the back of her thighs and hoist her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Arms around his neck as his own hands pressed against her, one to her naked back and the other tangled in the back of her hair as their lips met in an open mouthed kiss.

He groaned and she started to move her hips against him and a hand moved from around him to fumble the door knob behind her once her back hit his door. “Fuck.” She whispered as the door swung open, she whispered it as he kicked the door shut, she moaned it when he pressed her into the mattress on his bed.

“We have to be quick,” he kissed down her neck before rolling them over so he was on the bottom, Feyre scrunched up the bottom of the dress and Rhys groaned. “Should you be wearing something that short with no panties?”

Feyre smirked as she lifted herself up on her knees, “at least I shaved.” A quick smile flashed across his face before he lifted up to kiss each lip before licking her clit. Then with hands on her hips he brought her down slowly onto his mouth, tongue pushing into her cunt. Feyre tossed her head back with a long moan as her hips started rolling against his tongue. Shifting her legs and grabbing his headboard she started to lightly bounce against his face.

“Fuck, baby.” She grit out as she rocked back and forth, his tongue slid against her, occasionally he would press his face more into her and suck the skin into his mouth. The taste of her making his brain stop and the only thing he knew and felt was the woman panting above him. He moved his hands down to undo his pants as Feyre continued to ride his face, before his hands came up to grab each ass cheek against one palm. He pulled away for air and watched as she slid the one sleeve down her arm and shoved the dress down so it was only around her midriff.

Fingers pinched and rolled her nipples as he moved his mouth back to her. He slid a hand between the back of her thighs to coat his fingers in her own fluid before pulling away to press one finger against her other opening, sliding in against the little resistance there. She jerked and ground down harder as his finger began to thrust, she felt her cunt flutter as his second finger wet with her pressed in against the first. She moved one hand away from a nipple to rub her clit as his mouth slid between her folds, her hips moving in time with the thrusts of his fingers. She rose up at the pat of his free hand and with a little maneuvering of her onto her back he pressed his two free fingers into her cunt and the other two back into her ass.

Feyre rolled her hips against the lovely feeling of being full, her thighs shook as Rhys leaned down to suck her clit between his lips, a finger sliding out of her wet center and into the tightness below. She moaned as she started to clench around the three fingers and soon enough as his tongue licked at her again the fourth finger pushed in next to the other three. Her hands reached down to grab the back of his head, fingers tangling into the dark hair. His name fell from her lips as it was the only thought she had in her head, him.

His free hand slid around a thigh on his shoulder to press firmly against her pelvic area as he tried to push his fingers further in. His face slid against her easily — between his own saliva and the liquid that didn’t stop flowing from her opening — she was sure his bed was going to be soaked. She felt herself pool around the fingers in her ass, helping keep each one slick to move inside her, still didn’t stop Rhys from pulling them out and spitting on them when he pulled away for air.

They pressed back into her deeply and with the pressure from his hand against her right above her mound she clenched around his fingers and came. More fluid ran down her, soaking the blanket and possibly the front of his nice shirt and jacket. Rhysand didn’t care, not with how Feyre tasted in his mouth. He finally pulled away to look at her, fingers still thrusting in her, his chin and neck glistened in the faint light from outside.

She leaned up on her elbows, eyes dark from how dilated her pupils were, “since we’ve obviously been gone for too long.” A smirk, “I can ask you to get on your knees.” He crawled off the bed, shucking his jacket and shirt off, cleaning his hand with the dark shirt before tossing it in the direction of the hamper. Feyre pulled her dress over her head and set it out of the way, definitely not in the wet spot on his bed.

“I should feel sorry, but I don’t.”

“Neither do I, Feyre Darling.” He smiled as he pushed his pants down a little more, “knees.”

She didn’t hesitate to drop down and open her mouth, she moaned when he pushed the head of his cock past her lips. Her throat vibrated around him as he slid in, stopping himself from hitting the back of her throat. With a hand grabbing the back of her head he pulled her off him to push her back down going farther each time until she was gagging around him. Her nose hits the base of his cock and he’d pull her off again, hands curled in her lap as she kneeled there letting Rhys guide her head.

He pulled her head back letting only the tip of him stay in her mouth before he thrust forward moaning at the gagging noise coming from her mouth. The wet noises coming from her make him thrust harder, delighting in each choke and the wet slurp her throat made. Spit rolled down her chin as her watering eyes looked up at him. Rhys panted as he started moving her head with each thrust, the wet noises got louder and so did each gag that somehow made her wetter. She pushed up on her knees and with a nod of his head reached a hand around to press back into her stretched hole.

She almost couldn’t breathe, and she felt her own fingers didn’t fill her ass the way his did, but she wasn’t going to beg him to stop, he tasted to good with each drop of precome that leacked from him. Soon he started to thrust out of rhythm and didn’t hesitate to pull her away and take his cock in his other hand. With a few strokes he groaned as he shot thick ropes of come across her face.

They stared panting at each other and he rolled his eyes, “you’re right, it's obvious we’re not down there, so,” she giggled as he stopped and let herself be bent over his bed, face pressed into the soaked area of the blanket. “I however remember I left the condoms with you in your bedside dresser. I hope you don’t mind.”

He waited for any sign of disagreement as he lined himself up. When none came her pushed in slowly, her ass tightening around him. He bottomed out, his pelvic area hitting the curve of each cheek, before he pulled out to thrust back in making her scoot up the bed just a little until she was on the tiptoes of her heels. Each thrust had her getting louder until Feyre took a bite of the blanket, keeping it in her mouth as a hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled back.

Her eyes rolled back as she whined around the fabric with each brutal thrust against her overworked body. The thoughts of the party going on downstairs completely gone as Rhys didn’t stop his pace. His come slid down her face — what wasn’t already wiped on the blanket — and she could feel her own wetness coat both of their thighs as she squirted down them. With a breathy huff he bent down to press against her back to hold her in place as his free hand slid around to grab a palm full of her breast. The other one swung freely with each push of their bodies.

The blanket fell from her mouth as her eyes rolled back even further a high pitched whine that sounded like his full name rang out as her body shook and convulsed.

He didn’t stop, knowing they both weren’t done. “I want you raw and I want everyone to know when you walk back downstairs, Feyre Darling.” A pale hand slid up his own thigh her other one slid down her front, fingers pressing between her swollen lips to rub her clit.

“Your ass is so tight right now,” he gave a particularly hard thrust that had her scream a little, “so fucking tight it’s making my cock go numb from lack of blood. Gods, I can’t live without you. I hope you know how much I love you, love your body. Fuck, Feyre.” He whined as she shook again, a scream leaving her as he bottomed out one last time with a cry of his own, coming again before they both collapsed.

“Maybe we should spend more time apart more often?” Feyre chuckled as they both sat up, pins falling from her hair. “Since we’ve already missed so much—”

His violet eyes sparkled, “shower?”

“Yeah, join me?” Her legs wobbled as they stood up. His answer came in the form of lifting her up to walk her to the shower.

Almost two hours later, and a disapproving glare from Mor they returned to the party downstairs. A sly smile stayed on Rhys’ face every time she walked from room to room, a shiver going up her spine when her body clenches around the phantom feeling of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put everything in a main series and then a separate series by fandom since this is going to be a mix of three different fandoms.
> 
> Sometimes for kinktober some stuff has to be OOC but I hope I do right by who I picked for what days.


End file.
